


Wotan's child

by Tommykaine



Series: The Touch of Wolfsbane [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantastic Racism, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Introspection, M/M, No Sex, Post Mpreg, copying and reposting this work elsewhere without my permission is strictly forbidden!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Eilith, an elf in the grasps of a pack of wolf demons, has just given birth to his second child, and he muses about what's to come.(Set in the same universe as "Slumber")
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Touch of Wolfsbane [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647925
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Wotan's child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForgottenLoveSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenLoveSong/gifts).



> This work was written for the Clash Of The Writing Titans challenge - the prompt was that a newborn had to appear in the story. I figured I would take the chance to show a future scene from one of my roleplays with a friend (ForgottenLoveSong).
> 
> There are more of our pieces set in the same universe if you're curious:
> 
> Slumber: [X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486634)  
> Thoughts: [ X ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553939)  
> The Childhood of Theadus: [ X ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835050)  
> A Day's Work: [ X ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855177/chapters/49649441#comments) **Note: NSFW!**

Eilith woke up with a start, the sudden crying dragging him out of his nightmares and causing him to look around in confusion for a second. The soft feel of the bed underneath him, of the blankets covering him was something he was no longer used to. To think that a commoner’s bed would seem like a luxury to him…

He frowned, not wanting to think back to his bad dream. The details were already fading from his memory but he knew it involved his father.

The crying grew louder in volume. He tried to get up from the bed, but almost fell down on his face. Thankfully, a pair of arms was there to catch him as he fell.

He looked up to see Taranis standing before him. He looked fatigued, as if he’d barely slept, which was probably the case.

“You shouldn’t move around so fast”, the wolf demon scolded him, but his voice sounded worried rather than angry.

Eilith bit his lip and glanced towards the wooden crib on the other side of the room.

“It’s crying”, he said. “It must be hungry”.

Taranis nodded without saying a word, helping him sit down on the bed before walking up to go and pick up the still-wailing baby.

As the demon held it up in his arms and carried it over to him, the wailing changed in pitch as the small creature shifted in his grasp. By the time he had reached Eilith again, he was holding a tiny wolf cub which was howling as loudly as it could.

Eilith reached out with shaking hands, carefully picking it up and holding the small creature to his chest. If this had been the first time he’d seen that transformation he would have been alarmed, but its older brother still shifted back and forth from his wolf form to his normal one without control, at seemingly random times.

The small puppy stared up at him with its blue eyes and then threw its head backwards to howl again. Eilith smiled at it as he guided its small head towards one of his swollen breasts, where it latched onto his nipple and started to suck eagerly. His hand went to pet its soft silver fur, frowning a bit as he realize it was the same exact shade as its father’s.

This time, they had known since the start that it was Wotan’s cub. He was not sure he would have been allowed to deliver it otherwise. He could not help but frown at the thought.

“He’s been whimpering all night”, Taranis said, one of his hands reaching out to stroke the child’s fur. “He would stop as soon as I picked him up, but then he would start right again when I brought him back”.

Eilith glanced up at him. “Thank you”, he said, feeling quite relieved. Deep down he’d been worrying that Taranis might resent the child in the same way as Wotan resented the older brother. No matter how much he told himself that Taranis was different, he still couldn’t help but be scared. But the wolf demon was looking at the child in such a soft manner, as if that too was his family.

The child shifted again as soon as he was done eating, the silver fur disappearing into his skin. Eilith awkwardly lifted him up and gently patted his back until he burped before holding him in his arms again, looking at him in a mixture of apprehension and fascination. He had not been able to care much for his first kid, not after the way he’d reacted when he first learned he was pregnant, so it was all pretty much new to him.

He frowned at the memory. Back then he still believed in his father’s lies like it was gospel. Even after his prejudices against half-bloods had been proven wrong, he’d still been terrified that the half-demon child he’d been carrying would be a ravenous monster and eat its way from inside like some sort of parasite. So he had tried to get rid of it before it could kill him.

He still felt guilty over it. He’d realized his mistake as soon as the child had been born, but it had been too late. Everyone still treated him like he would murder the newborn as soon as he had the chance and for the longest time he was not allowed to even hold his own child.

Even now Kannin, the alchemist who had helped delivering both children, did not trust him to be alone with the newborn. Although this time he had not restrained him so that he could not touch him at all like he had done last time.

Still, Eilith was glad to have Taranis with him. If it had been any of the other wolves, even Hades, he would not have felt at ease. As for Theadus… things had been awkward between them, he did not like the way Eilith depended on Taranis while Eilith himself felt guilty and ashamed of it whenever he was around. So he was glad that the wolf omega was the one who was tasked to stay there and guard him.

“He’s so big already”, he said, he could have sworn that Seth had been smaller when he first saw him. Maybe it was because he was the child of a half-breed. He was scared to ask as he knew it might be a sensitive topic for the other.

It had been a rougher birth as well. He had lost consciousness several times and had been barely aware of the moment where the child was born. Maybe his body had gotten weaker over time. He couldn’t help but think of his own mother and worry, after all she had lost her life giving birth to him.

He was still immersed in thought when there was a knock on the door. He tensed up, instinctively holding the child close to his chest.

Once the door was opened Kannin walked in, holding Seth in his arms.

“There you go, see? Your mom’s doing fine”, the half-elf alchemist said. He did not even have the time to put him down before the one-year-old morphed into his wolf form and wriggled out of his grasp, jumping down and immediately turning back to his child form to run towards the bed.

“Mom!”, he yelled, trying to climb up on the bed and falling down on his ass with a soft thud. He frowned but he did not cry, looking more offended by his failure than anything else.

Taranis chuckled, helping the blond boy get up on the bed despite his insistence that he could do it by himself. Once he was finally sitting down next to Eilith he leaned in to look at the smaller child with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion.

“Hey there. Look, it’s your new brother”.

The newborn stared back at Seth in silence, and when the older child reached out to poke one of his round cheeks he grasped on his finger, much to his shock.

“Hey!”, he yelped, but didn’t pull it back. “Tiny...”. He seemed fascinated by how small his hand was, his eyes moving back and forth between Eilith and him.

The baby then yawned loudly, letting go of his hand and shifting back yet again as the end of his yawn turned into a soft howl. He closed his eyes and immediately started to sleep in Eilith’s arms, while Seth too shifted and crawled in closer to sniff at the sleeping puppy.

In that form, their difference was even clearer than normal. Seth’s glowing blue markings stood out against his yellowish fur, and his tiny horns poked through it behind his ears – Eilith suspected they were going to grow as big as his father’s.

Meanwhile, the other wolf cub looked quite normal and definitely resembled a much smaller and less threatening version of Wotan. If it wasn’t for the fact that he’d seen his pointy ears in his normal form he wouldn’t have been able to tell he was an half-breed.

Eilith couldn’t help but frown as he thought of what the alpha wolf might say or do once he saw his cub. Would he despise him like he did with Taranis’s, hate him for being an half-elf or for being Eilith’s child, or both? Or would he feel any sort of affection towards him since he was of his kin?

He was still brooding over that when Seth bit his hand, not hard enough to harm him but just to catch his attention, growling and barking at him.

“Shh, you’ll wake your brother!”, Eilith scolded him, carefully holding the newborn with one arm and using the other hand to pet the older cub, who wagged his tail and licked his arm.

Seth then jumped down from the bed before he could stop him, landing quite ungracefully and rolling up on himself. He quickly got up and snorted in annoyance, then he turned towards Eilith and barked again, jumping up and down before chasing after his own tail.

Before Eilith could tell him he was too tired to play, Taranis shifted into his wolf form and started to chase the pup around the room, pawing at him and pretending to bite him before running away to be chased as well. Eilith frowned and looked down at the newborn again but he seemed to be sleeping peacefully despite the ruckus.

“Did you feed him?”.

Kannin’s voice startled him, Eilith had almost forgotten he was here. His stern tone made him feel self-conscious regardless of whether he had anything to feel bad about or not. He knew that the half-elf despised him and judged him, and not just because of how he’d been acting the first time he’d been pregnant. He’d been hostile towards him since the first time they’d met.

Then again, Eilith wasn’t fond of the alchemist either. He was a traitor and was helping his kidnappers, plus he had cast some strange spell on his friend to enslave him and he knew he’d done some strange experiments on him as well. For some reason Theadus did not seem to hate him despite that, which Eilith didn’t understand and was one more reason why there was more distance between them now. Somehow the other elf had changed and Eilith was sure it was at least partially Kannin’s fault.

“I did”, he replied without looking at the half-elf. He heard him scoff and, before he could even look up at him, the other strode towards him and grasped on one of his breasts, squeezing it until it sprayed some milk. He gasped and cried out in surprise, which made Taranis turn towards the alchemist and growl. Seth soon followed his example, even if he didn’t quite know why his father was growling and he didn’t sound even remotely menacing.

“Calm down, Taranis. I’m just checking if your bitch is producing milk”, Kannin said, not sounding particularly threatened. “Doesn’t look like he’s eating properly. I’ll have a talk with your alpha. It’ll be bad for the kid if his mother can’t nurse.”

That seemed to calm him down some, still Taranis eyed him warily and went up to Eilith’s side, showing off his sharp teeth.

“At least this time you seem to have learned to act like a mother”, Kannin remarked, his tone clearly intended to guilt Eilith.

Well, it was working. He felt dirty and inadequate under the cold gaze of those sharp green eyes, so he once again had to look away, holding his child tighter to his chest.

“Come on, kid. You should let your mother rest”, the half-elf then said to the yellow puppy, who tilted his head and glanced back and forth between him and Eilith. He was clearly conflicted, unsure of whether to do as he was told or not.

As much as Eilith disliked Kannin, at least he knew he could trust him with his kid. For some reason he seemed to really like Seth and to be quite protective of him. He’d even threatened Wotan to stop helping him and his pack if he ever knew he’d harmed the child. Not that it would actually stop the alpha wolf if he really got angry at Seth or Eilith, but it was enough to make him avoid being cruel to Taranis’s child for no reason.

So Eilith smiled at Seth to reassure him.

“Go on, go with uncle Kannin”, he said, reluctantly using that nickname even if he didn’t like the idea of considering that bastard a part of his family.

That finally seemed to convince Seth, who trotted behind the alchemist as Kannin guided him outside and closed the door behind them.

Once they were gone, Eilith sighed and moved to lie down with his back against the bed, feeling exhausted even if he’d barely done anything.

Taranis shifted back to his normal form to stand by the bed and stroke his hair, smiling down at him.

“If you want to sleep I’ll take him”.

Eilith shook his head.

“I just need to lie down for a bit. I want to keep him. He looks so peaceful and cute”.

Taranis chuckled.

“If he’s anything like his brother then he won’t be for long”, he noted, still caressing Eilith’s long blond hair.

Eilith sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the rare quiet moment. He didn’t want to sleep but he was really tired and he wasn’t sure of how long he’d last before collapsing. He wanted to talk to Taranis while they were alone, before anyone else came to interrupt them. Most of all he wanted to hold his child before Wotan could come and taunt him, telling him he was nothing but a cumdump and had no business trying to be a proper mother, that one day his children would look down on him and know he was nothing but a worthless bitch of a mother, and he would mean nothing to them.

He hadn’t even noticed he’d started crying before Taranis wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, looking at him with worry.

“Are you in pain?”, the wolf demon asked, frowning. “Did he hurt you?”.

Eilith shook his head. He felt a knot in his stomach and didn’t quite know what to say, how to explain what he was feeling.

“Do you think he will hate me?”, he finally whispered in a small voice. “Once he understands… once they both understand, do you think they’ll be disgusted to have had such a mother?”.

Taranis leaned down to hold them both in his arms, hugging them tightly.

“We won’t let that happen”, he said, sounding so confident than Eilith desperately wanted to believe him, even if he knew that he couldn’t go against Wotan. Neither of them could.

As he drifted off to sleep, his hand sought out Taranis’s and squeezed it, hoping that the next time he woke up he would still be there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way if you'd like to have a look, I now have a website: [LINK](http://www.tommykaine.com/). I will post some exclusive stories on there so be sure to check it out from time to time!


End file.
